


What It Means to Me

by elektravondemon



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 18:06:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4886554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elektravondemon/pseuds/elektravondemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ratchet confronts Miko about her behavior towards people. Miko surprises them both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What It Means to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Made this to accumulate my muse while writing M&M.
> 
> RESPECT by Aretha Franklin was slight inspiration :)

"I don't care what your excuse is, Miko, it's considered rude, even in Cybertronian society." Ratchet had it up to  _here_  with the small human girl's attitude. The Autobot medic and the exchange student were the only two in the main room of the base. The other humans with their guardians and Optimus doing the-frag-knows-what.

Ratchet had activated his holoform, knowing intimidation wasn't the way to handle the situation. Since he had barely any use for his T-cog, weapons, or wheels, as he admitted to his life-long friend during the M.E.C.H incident, his holoform didn't need to be top-notch either. It was just a mini-me version of the medic's original form, and only a few inches taller than Miko. Speaking of which…

"But Ratchet, if other people don't respect me, why should I be the nice one?"

"Common courtesy?"

She scoffed, "Yeah, right." After she rolled her eyes, she crossed her arms over her chest and narrowed her dog-brown eyes at the white and red bot.

Ratchet resisted the urge to facepalm. "Miko," he sighed, "I'm not saying to be completely kind, but that would be excellent." She feigned a yawn. "I am just saying be a little more patient with us, do your homework so you could learn; Primus knows you need a great education. Dial down your adrenaline a few levels. We don't need to lose a human life in this war or any dangerous event, especially a friend," his optics softened just a little.

Miko looked at his faceplate. He seemed sincere enough to be telling the truth. "You think we're friends, doc-bot?"

"Well, perhaps if you were more considerate of others around you and your surroundings, then maybe." He shrugged. "Like, maybe if you played your music and instrument at a reasonable volume so none of us lose our hearing sooner than we should."

Miko snapped back without thinking, "I do respect people, Ratchet."

"You have a funny way of showing it."

"Like you have a sense of humor,  _Hatchet_." Apply cold water to burned area.

His fingers itched for something to smash. Ratchet calls it a 'Bulkhead moment'.

"See?!" he threw his arms up in frustration, "This is exactly what I'm talking about!"

Miko took a step closer. "You don't even respect humans!" Ratchet curled his hands at his sides, "I do respect humans, Miko. You included."

"Doesn't seem like it." Miko's snarky attitude crept into her voice. "Just because I don't like some humans doesn't mean I don't respect them. Yes, I know I wanted to kick you, Jack, and Rafael out the day we met but I realized that feeling was a mistake." The admittance made Miko freeze.

Ratchet's optics widened. Before his processor even finished analyzing what he said and before he could stammer, Miko's smart-ass attitude took place. "AWWW! So you do care Ratchet," she mocked in a baby voice.

With a heavy sigh, Ratchet dragged a servo down his face. "Yes, Miko. I care." She chuckled teasingly. "Humans have their advantages," he was purposely trying to avoid making eye contact with her, "and when we had the scraplet invasion…well, we wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for you." They locked gazes again. "You have assisted many a time with our war and I am proud to call you an ally."

This seemed to do something. Miko had her eyes downcast looking at mini-Ratchet's 'feet'. It was her turn to take a deep breath. "You're right, Ratchet. I'm selfish."

He stepped closer, almost to where they can feel each other's heat. "No. No, no, Miko, you're not selfish. You endangered your life several times to help Jack, Raf, and especially Bulkhead. You do care about others but you don't realize that your attitude and down-putting affects others. That's all I'm trying to get you to see."

Miko kissed him. The movement shocking him motionless, optics re-widened, arms at an angle halfway wrapping around the small human's petite torso.

While only lasting a few seconds, her lips crashed onto his, tongue soothing but not asking for entrance, and it seemed only appreciation and friendship was flooded into this experience.

Miko quickly pulled away; did a saucy wink and then ran down the steps into an adjacent hallway. After being released from his surprise, the only thing he heard was Miko's footsteps and her voice echoing towards his audios: "Take care of TCP!"

What surprised Ratchet even more was that she knew that reference.

 


End file.
